


Not So Streamlined

by mmmdraco



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco





	Not So Streamlined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/gifts).



Riko narrowed her eyes as she looked out over her flock of sheep. Or, well, players. They were all getting slightly bigger and it wasn't just their muscles. "Hey," she asked Hyuuga when he walked past. "Have you stopped doing your individual exercises?"

He scowled slightly. "No. Why?"

She pointed to his stomach. "You're not as streamlined as you were. No one else is, either. I know Kagami and Kuroko like to go to that burger shop after school, but are the rest of you guys going now and just not inviting me?"

Hyuuga's eyes widened and he stepped back from her. "I'm going to go run fifty laps." He was off and running before she could question him further.

Hyuuga liked to hide things from her sometimes, but this was ridiculous. She saw Hyuuga pausing to talk to other people on the team and glared. This was... troublesome.

For the next week, she tried to corner them all, trying to discover what their secret was. She could have tried to follow them after practice, but they were being particularly shady about it and watching her closely now. It was ridiculous knowing that they had a secret, but not being able to tell what it was.

Monday came and Riko set her shoulders as she walked into the gym, determined to find out what in the world was going on. Her expression softened, though, when her players suddenly gave her a cheer of "Surprise!"

"My birthday's not until Wednesday," she said as she stepped closer to them.

Kuroko appeared out of nowhere at her side. "Then it wouldn't be a surprise party."

Riko spent a moment looking over the small gifts set out for her and the large chocolate cake. "Why did you all put on weight?"

Kagami was the one who crossed his arms over his chest. "Because I kept making them taste test until they couldn't taste the supplements."

Her smile suddenly bright, Riko went around hugging them all. "Don't think I'm not going to work you all five times as hard to get you all back in shape, but thank you."

Izuki sighed. "Her prize of five times as hard is hardly a surprise." His pun drew a groan before Riko moved over to the cake and promptly stuck her finger into the icing.

"What?" She licked the icing off of her fingertip. "My cake? My rules."


End file.
